Su Mayordomo, Compasivo
by AndreaKero
Summary: Un contrato y las normas sociales, no los permitieron amarse, hasta aquel día... SebastianxCiel SLASH


_Londres acaba de arder, de arder, de arder. Londres acaba de arder, mi joven amo._

Aquella tonada que tanto había escuchado en sus días junto a su mayordomo, esa que había atormentado su ser cada minuto, indiferentemente de su letra, "London Bridge" poseía un ritmo tenebroso que lo seguía hasta en sus pesadillas, las que siempre tenía después de leer algún relato de Edgar Allan Poe y que eran interrumpidas por la gentil mano de su sirviente más fiel; el cual, ahora se encontraba entonando aquella terrorífica canción, mientras remaba con su único brazo, hacia el final de su historia, para tomar su alma, en algún solitario y frío lugar.

_Estas son sus memorias, memorias, memorias. Estas son sus memorias, mi joven amo_

Ciel intentaba mantener clavada su mirada en el río, pero los recuerdos de su vida a su alrededor se lo impedían. No era propio del Conde Phantomhive sentirse vulnerable en un momento como ese; sin duda, el deseaba acercarse a Sebastián y darle las gracias, como si todo esos momentos que habían compartido no hubiesen sido causados por un satánico pacto, sino por algún sentimiento entre ellos, uno que no tenía nombre; pero, que muchos llamaban amistad ¿O sería algo más?

_Estamos a punto de llegar, de llegar, de llegar. Estamos a punto de llegar, mi joven amo_

– Sebastián ¿Qué es el amor? –preguntó Ciel con voz temblorosa–

– ¿Cómo podría saberlo joven amo? Soy sólo un simple mayordomo – le respondió esbozando una tierna sonrisa–

– Creo que los demonios, nunca conoceremos el amor, es un sentimiento inútil, el único que es importante, es el odio –dijo el chiquillo mostrando frialdad en su único ojo; azul y brillante, como la preciosa piedra de su anillo, el diamante de la esperanza–

– Usted no es un demonio, joven amo, es sólo un dulce y pequeño niño de trece años

–Cállate y sigue remando –gruñó–

–Sí, Mi Señor

_Sus órdenes yo obedeceré, obedeceré, obedeceré. Sus órdenes yo obedeceré, mi joven amo._

–Si cantas, me estás desobedeciendo, idiota...

–Lo siento, joven amo, no volveré a hacerlo

Acto seguido, el hombre de cabello azabache y ojos carmesí hizo una reverencia y continuó realizando su labor de llevar a su patrón a aquel lugar donde devoraría su alma.

–Este sitio, es tan relajante –exclamó sosegado Ciel– ¿Qué son esas luces verdes?

–Son sus sentimientos, joven amo

–Que hermoso –susurró Phantomhive–

– ¿Hermoso?

– Sí, no sé por qué; pero, este lugar lo es, y mis sentimientos también aparentan belleza, aunque estemos rodeados del odio que he acumulado dentro de mí a lo largo de mi vida, ese odio que me negué a dejar, ese que se mantendrá junto a mí hasta mi muerte –dijo el Conde, bajando la cabeza, apenado–

– Usted no posee únicamente odio dentro de su ser, usted tiene un alma llena de diversos sentimientos, cada una siendo el condimento que la sazona de manera perfecta, así como lo hace el chocolate Funtom a mi curry; y, que lo ha convertido, joven amo, en la más exquisita cena que tendré el placer de degustar

Las insensibles palabras que habían salido de la boca de su mayordomo, atemorizaban al joven que fue una vez el perro guardián de la reina de Inglaterra, y que ahora sería la comida de un demonio.

– Joven amo, estamos a punto de llegar...

– Sebastián, no más formalidades –le ordenó–

– Como quieras... Ciel

Era extraño para el escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de su mayordomo; pero, de alguna extraña manera que el no lograba comprender, le agradaba.

Súbitamente, el bote se detuvo, habían llegado a una isla en medio de la nada, con un frondoso bosque, pero, aún así, era un lugar oscuro y desolado.

Sebastián cargó a Ciel entre sus brazos, dejando sus huellas sobre la arena, hasta que llegaron a una especie de ruinas; allí, había una agrietada banqueta de cemento, colocó entonces a su amo sobre esta; con mucho cuidado, para no hacerle daño a su frágil cuerpo ni a su piel de porcelana.

– ¿Es este el final? –Le preguntó a su mayordomo–

– Sí

– El ave designada –dijo Ciel, mirando al cuervo que los observaba desde las alturas–

– Así es –respondió Sebastián–

– El resto de mi alma es tuya

– Eres muy amable, como lo esperaba de ti

– ¿Dolerá?

– Sí, un poco; pero, procuraré hacerlo lo menos doloroso por ti.

– ¡No! –Exclamó el chiquillo– ¡Hazlo lo más doloroso posible! ¡Graba el dolor de mi vida en mi alma! ¡Es una orden!

Sebastián mostró en su rostro una expresión de asombro seguida por una sonrisa, una reverencia y su típica frase "Sí, Mi Señor"

Phantomhive reclinó su cabeza sobre el espaldar del asiento, Sebastián se quitó su blanco guante utilizando su boca, se acercó lentamente al niño, acarició su rostro, hasta remover el parche que cubría un ojo maldito, ese que llevaba consigo la condena de hacer un pacto con el demonio.

El silencio inundaba el sitio, y aquella mutua afonía se había convertido en las románticas palabras que siempre habían querido decirse el uno al otro. Los labios del demonio se aproximaban lentamente al indefenso Ciel, los ojos de Michaelis que habían tomado un color magenta aterraban al pequeño aristócrata, y a su vez, lo atraían y lo hipnotizaban.

– ¿Tienes miedo?

– ¡Yo nunca he sentido algo como eso! –gritó el chiquillo orgulloso–

– Mentiroso, todas las mañanas despertabas asustado por alguna pesadilla, y me abrazabas con mucha fuerza ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? –comentó el mayordomo riendo burlonamente–

– Tonto, deja de tratarme como si fuera una niñita mimada, no soy Elizabeth

– No deberías hablar así de tu prometida –lo reprendió Sebastián–

– Ya no es mi prometida, yo estoy muerto, y de todas formas, es probable que esa tonta pereciera en el incendio ¿A quién le importa? Nunca la amé, ni nada por el estilo, solamente era una pieza más en mi juego de ajedrez; por cierto, una bastante inútil.

– Tan soez como de costumbre, demasiado como para ser un noble, deberías aprender buenos modales.

– ¿Qué importan esas cosas tan banales ahora que vas a tomar mi alma?

– Siempre me has dicho que no te mienta...

– ¿Qué sucede? –dijo Ciel, confundido–

–No quiero devorar tu alma, sin importar su suculento aroma y su alta calidad, propia de la compañía Funtom; yo, quiero seguir siendo tu mayordomo

– ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Cómeme! ¡Es una orden! ¡Obedéceme! –Bramó el Conde–

– Me temo que esa es una orden que voy a tener que desacatar, joven amo

– ¡Sebastián! –Chilló– ¡Dije que nada de formalidades! ¡Te ordené comerme! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué sucedió con nuestro contrato?

– Tal vez los demonios si podemos amar –susurró sensualmente–

– ¿Qué? No te entiendo

– Tal vez nunca entenderá, joven amo, perdóneme por lo que voy a hacerle.

– ¡Detente!

Las frías manos del demonio se posaron en la suave tez de cerámica de su dueño, y los ojos de este se cerraron lentamente hasta que cayó dormido sobre los brazos de su sirviente, el cual, con cuidado y delicadeza, le colocó el parche para no interrumpir su sueño. Luego lo cargo hasta el mismo bote en el que habían llegado a aquel apartado terreno, lo cubrió con su chaqueta y comenzó a remar.

Horas después, Ciel despertó, y vio que Sebastián estaba acostado a su lado, y que ambos se encontraban en un campo de flores que iban desde el blanco hasta el rojo, y desde el púrpura al negro, era un jardín casi mágico que jamás había visto en Londres, ni en París.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– Joven amo, déjese llevar por esta relajante brisa y este maravilloso paisaje, cualquier pregunta arruina la paz en este lugar.

¿Paz? El conde Ciel Phantomhive, ex perro guardián de una Reina que había causado la muerte de sus padres y que su existencia estuviese llena de humillación y sufrimiento; no sabía que era la paz, ni se había dado la oportunidad de conocerla.

De repente, por un impulso de su cuerpo, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sebastián, el cual, para su sorpresa, comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Ciel, sonrojado–

– Consintiéndolo, joven amo

– Es algo incómodo

– Silencio, ya le dije, déjese llevar

– ¡Te odio! –frunció el ceño–

– Usted sabe que eso no es cierto, además los acelerados latidos de su corazón indican todo lo contrario

– ¡Mayordomo del demonio! –Gritó Ciel–

– Y con orgullo

– ¡Imbécil!

– Más inteligente que usted

– ¡Inútil!

– Yo me sé vestir solo, a diferencia de cierto jovencito

– ¡Engreído!

– Usted se regodea de su apellido

– ¡No me toques!

– Desde hace años que lo baño y lo peino ¿Por qué se queja ahora por una insignificante caricia?

– ¡Déjame solo!

– Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive no puedo permitirme cometer un acto tan irresponsable como abandonarlo, es mi deber protegerlo

– ¡Cállate!

– Sí, mi señor

Entre los cantos de las aves y el rumor del viento, un iracundo Ciel comenzó a calmarse, se sentía bien estar en aquel lugar, con Sebastián.

Después de unos cuantos minutos la calma comenzó a convertirse en algo abrumador. En un intento de romper esa pausa en el tiempo, el noble le susurró al oído a su hermoso mayordomo unas dulces palabras:

– Te amo

No hubo respuesta, lo cual enfureció al aristócrata, hasta un punto en el cual su sangre comenzaba a hervirle. ¿Acaso Sebastián no sentía lo mismo por él?

– ¡Dígnate a decirme lo que sientes! ¡Dímelo y no te atrevas a mentir! –vociferó Ciel, emanando ardiente rabia en su mirada–

– Yo también lo amo, pero usted me ordenó callarme, y así lo hice, como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive debo ser capaz de llevar a cabo tan simple tarea ¿No es así?

– Y yo como jefe de la familia Phantomhive, no puedo cometer la deshonra de enamorarme de un simple mayordomo

– Pero, yo soy un mayordomo y un demonio –dijo con seriedad–

– Olvidaste guiñar el ojo y sonreír, sin eso, pierdes el encanto

– ¿En serio piensa eso joven amo?

– Sí. Te ves repulsivo, asqueroso demonio –respondió con una expresión de hastío propia de un niño de su estirpe–

– Y usted es un crío desconsiderado y mimado que no sabe como tratar a sus sirvientes

– ¡Haré que te arrepientas por haber dicho eso! –dijo Ciel levantando la mano–

– ¿Qué hará? ¿Cachetearme? Sabe que no me dolerá...

El rudo conde Phantomhive haló del pelo a Sebastián, uniendo así sus labios; terminando esta brusca acción en un beso apasionado, que ambos llevaban varios años anhelando.

No era correcto, un infante y un demonio, un ser humano y un discípulo del diablo, un amor prohibido...

Aquel fogoso deseo que había sido retenido en los cuerpos de ambos se liberó en aquel instante, mientras adornaban aquel momento tan romántico, de manera sublime, el olor de la hierba y el aroma de las flores; y, curiosamente se asemejaban al dulce perfume del galante mayordomo que acaba de separar su boca de la de su patrón para respirar.

– Joven amo, ¿Está cansado? Su condición física siempre ha sido bastante lamentable

– ¡Sólo bésame! –le ordenó–

– Sí, mi señor –respondió Sebastián– haré todo lo que me pida, a partir de hoy, no lo haré a cambio de su alma, sino a cambio de que nunca deje de amarme.

– Eso sucederá si me mientes o me traicionas, pero, jamás lo harás ¿Cierto?

– ¿Cómo podría ser el mejor empleado del Conde Ciel Phantomhive si fuera incapaz de llevar a cabo una tarea tan sencilla como esa?

_Eternamente te amaré, amaré, amaré. Eternamente te amaré, mi mayordomo. _

_Y yo siempre seré fiel, seré fiel, seré fiel. Y yo siempre seré fiel, mi joven amo..._


End file.
